Change
by yintotheyang
Summary: Part 10 of the Living In A Moment series.
1. The Big Day

A/N – Here it is! The next part of the series! So, as a recap, remember that Jolu are engaged, but waiting to get married until Johnny gains control of the business and turns it over to Jason. That's pretty much the important things. I don't want to delay you any longer, so I will only say thanks for reading and please leave me a review!

**Chapter 1 – The Big Day**

"How did you get so beautiful?" Johnny wondered, pressing his lips to the back of Lulu's neck.

"How did you get to be such a charmer?" Lulu countered, turning her head to look at him.

Johnny laughed and caught her mouth in a kiss. They were in the bathtub at the cabin, just holding each other. Today was the day that Johnny was getting out of the business for good. After months of waiting, Anthony was going to give Johnny complete control and Johnny was going to immediately turn it over to Jason. It was only a few hours away and Johnny and Lulu were both excited.

"Do you want a massage?" Johnny asked, breaking the kiss.

"I think I should be asking you that," Lulu replied. "We decided to take this bath so you could relax."

"I'm already relaxed," Johnny smiled. "I'm with you and you always keep me calm."

"Do you think it's all going to work?" Lulu wondered, leaning back against him.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, pulling her closer. "I've worked hard and so has Jason. Tonight I'll be free and you and I will celebrate."

"How are we going to celebrate?" Lulu questioned.

"You didn't plan something?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I was worried that planning something would jinx it," Lulu admitted.

"You worry too much," Johnny said, kissing the back of her head.

"I know," Lulu sighed. "We've switched roles in that aspect."

"It's sort of funny when you think about it," Johnny chuckled.

"I guess," Lulu said, linking her fingers with his. "I just want it to be over with and for everything to go the way we planned. Then I want to get married and go on a honeymoon that involves discovering a new place together and, of course, some hot sex with my husband."

"We can have hot sex right now," Johnny suggested, kissing her neck.

"No, because you need to focus," Lulu said, pulling away from him.

"I thought you wanted to help me relax," Johnny pouted and Lulu laughed.

"Listen, gorgeous," Lulu replied, turning around to face him. "Tonight, when you get home, I will leave you more relaxed than you have ever been in your life. But only if you come home with news that we can celebrate."

"I'm going to make it happen," Johnny promised. "I had all the motivation I needed before, but those words make me want to get it done even more."

"Good," Lulu smiled, leaning forward and kissing him quickly. "We should get out of this bath before we turn in to prunes."

"Yeah, I wouldn't look too tough with wrinkly skin because I had been soaking in a bath," Johnny laughed.

Lulu laughed as well and climbed out of the bathtub first. Johnny followed shortly after and they both dressed in the bedroom, talking some. Lulu tried to leave the bedroom before Johnny, but he caught her and started tickling her sides. She giggled and squirmed, causing him to pin her on the bed beneath him. Johnny smiled down at her and they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, both calming their laughter.

"You're going to be careful, right?" Lulu asked.

"Of course," Johnny nodded.

"And you're going to come home to me tonight?" Lulu continued.

"Tonight and every night for the rest of our lives," Johnny affirmed.

"Well, except for the night before the wedding," Lulu smirked.

"Do we have to be traditional?" Johnny questioned.

"Yes," Lulu answered. "I want to build the anticipation of the moment you see me coming toward you in my dress."

"I'm already anticipating it," Johnny smiled. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Lulu promised. "So, so much."

"You sure you don't want to show me before I go?" Johnny asked, smirking at her.

"I should have known," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

Johnny laughed and kissed her forehead before getting up. He helped her up as well and she entwined their fingers and walked him to the door. He paused at the door and turned back to Lulu. She leaned up and met his lips in a slow kiss that told him to be safe and that she loved him. He kissed her back, a promise that he would and that he loved her, too.

"I'll be back before you know it," Johnny muttered, kissing her again.

"I'll be here waiting," Lulu whispered, giving him one final kiss before he left.

Johnny pulled into a parking space at Pentonville and parked his car. He got out quickly and headed inside. The guard searched him before leading him into the visitation room. A few minutes later, Anthony was brought in as well and he took a seat across from Johnny.

"My son," Anthony smiled. "It's been too long."

"I was here last month," Johnny reminded him.

"And I'm supposed to get by only seeing you once a month?" Anthony asked.

"I can't help it if I'm busy running the organization," Johnny replied.

"Very true," Anthony nodded. "And doing a great job, may I add. Which I'm sure is why you bothered to show up today."

"It's time," Johnny said seriously. "I've done everything you asked me to. It's time every account was in my name. I want full control."

"Son, you don't understand how difficult it is to give away everything I worked so hard to build," Anthony said, leaning back in his seat. "That's why it took longer than the six months you wanted for me to really trust you. I mean, for the longest time you swore you wanted no part of this business."

"I didn't want to be a part while you were around," Johnny argued. "I didn't want to be like you and I'm not. I can run the business and still be a good man."

"Maybe in the beginning," Anthony chuckled. "I just wonder how that girl of yours is handling this. Does she even know where you are right now?"

"Lulu supports me unconditionally," Johnny replied.

"You're so naïve, son," Anthony said, shaking his head. "That's another reason it's difficult to turn things over to you."

"You're acting like you're not going to do it," Johnny said slowly. "Are you?"

Lulu paced the cabin, wishing that time would move a little faster for once. She wanted Johnny to be back already. Deciding she needed to do something to get her mind off of everything, she went to her phone and called Lucky.

"Hello?" Lucky answered.

"Hey," Lulu replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Lucky said slowly. "How are you?"

"Nervous," Lulu said honestly. "Today is the day."

"Lulu, you promised you would call before you and Johnny got married so we could all be there," Lucky groaned.

"Not that day," Lulu laughed. "Johnny's getting full control."

"Oh," Lucky muttered. "Um...why are you nervous?"

"I don't know," Lulu shrugged. "I just keep worrying that Anthony will find out somehow and do something to Johnny."

"He won't, Lu," Lucky promised. "This is going to work out for you two."

"It's still weird sometimes when you show me and Johnny support," Lulu said, smiling to herself.

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but Johnny is like a brother to me now," Lucky replied. "I want him to have everything he wants, not just because it's good for you, but because he deserves it."

"He really does," Lulu agreed. "Thanks for calming me down, Lucky. I needed to hear all of that."

"Anytime," Lucky offered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu responded. "Bye."

"Bye," Lucky said, disconnecting the call.

Lulu took a deep breath and tried to convince herself that Lucky was right. Everything was going to be okay.

Jason paced in front of the office door, trying to remember the last time he had truly been nervous to talk to Sonny. He knew his old friend would not like the news that he was about to deliver, but it had to be done. He couldn't receive the Zacchara organization and still be the second in command with Sonny. And merging the two was not an option. Zacchara men were trained to hate Sonny and they would rebel against any order he gave. However, Jason believed it would be different for him. He had dealt with members of the Zacchara organization in the past and they had all shown him respect. He had to break ties from Sonny, which meant he had to gather up the courage and walk inside his office.

"Hey," Jason said, stepping in quickly before he could talk himself out of it.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked.

"I needed to talk to you if that's okay," Jason answered.

"Sure," Sonny said, leaning back in his chair. "What's this about?"

"Johnny and the Zacchara organization," Jason replied.

"Ah," Sonny nodded. "I know you mean well, so I decided that it's okay. We'll just merge the two organizations and you and I won't have a problem."

"We're going to have a problem," Jason argued. "The Zacchara men would never be loyal to you. Merging would never work and I refuse to hang Johnny out to dry."

"I-I don't understand," Sonny said dumbly. "You're saying you want to leave my organization and join up with the Zaccharas?"

"I'm going to lead the Zaccharas the way I promised Johnny I would," Jason confirmed. "And from now on, we'll just coexist in Port Charles. We're not enemies, but we're not on a team either."

"What about the coffee business?" Sonny wondered.

"I'm taking my half and going out on my own," Jason replied. "Diane's already handling all of the paperwork."

"Wow," Sonny whispered. "Turning your back on me, the man who taught you everything you know, for two love struck kids."

"You can see it however you choose," Jason shrugged. "The fact is, we're not doing business anymore. It's for the best."

Jason stood up and walked to the door, turning to see Sonny sitting there, staring at his hands. It was for the best. And it wasn't at all as hard as Jason had anticipated.


	2. Signing Things Over

A/N – I love how nervous everyone got nervous about Anthony after the last chapter. I guess that lets me know I've done a good job of providing angst in this series. What you need to know about this chapter is that I don't know how signing over an illegal business actually works, so I did it in a way that makes sense in my head and I'm hoping everyone just accepts it. Also, I believe this is Diane Miller's debut in the series. Hope you all enjoy, let me know if you do or if you don't! I love all reviews!

**Chapter 2 – Signing Things Over**

Johnny stared Anthony down and waited for him to respond. If Anthony tried to back out this time, Johnny would fight him. Today was the day he was shedding the burden of the business and nothing would stop him.

"Answer me," Johnny demanded. "Are you turning the business over to me?"

"Yes," Anthony sighed. "I'm just trying to share a moment with you before I do it."

"When did you become so sentimental?" Johnny asked.

"John," Anthony laughed. "You always think so little of me. I've always had a soft side."

"Right," Johnny nodded. "That's why you shot me. You're soft."

"Attitude," Anthony warned.

"Can we just get this done?" Johnny questioned.

"Whenever Trevor shows up, we will make it official and you can have all the power you seem to be craving," Anthony replied.

Johnny nodded again, careful not to snap on his father. He didn't want power at all, but he needed to remain calm. He couldn't risk his father deciding not to give him the business yet. He couldn't handle putting it off any longer. He looked up as Trevor breezed through the door, carrying a few files in his hand.

"Sorry I was late, but I wanted to make absolutely sure these papers were fool proof," Trevor said, opening the first file. "I know it's important to John that it all be final."

"He just can't wait to be rid of me," Anthony mumbled.

"It's like you said before," Johnny spoke up. "I just want the power."

"Right," Anthony said, smiling to himself. "Let's get this done."

Trevor explained all of the places that needed signing by both of them. It took about twenty minutes, but Johnny was finally holding the pen and preparing to sign the final document that would give him complete control of the business. He pressed the pen to the paper and quickly added his signature, making everything official. It was all working out just how he and Lulu and Jason had dreamed it up so many months ago.

"There we go," Johnny whispered. "It's all mine."

"Congratulations John," Anthony offered. "You just got everything you could have ever wanted."

Johnny just smiled and nodded. For once, his father was right. He just had no idea why.

"I'll take all of this and file it right away," Trevor cut in, gathering everything. "It shouldn't take longer than thirty minutes for it to be official."

"Great," Johnny said, shaking hands with Anthony. "Thanks, Dad."

"Of course," Anthony replied.

Johnny stood up and took one final look at the visitation room and at his father. It was probably the last time he'd be there. There was a small part of him that remembered the times his father had been sane and a halfway decent man that was sad for this final moment. But the larger part of him knew it was all for the best and he walked out of the room with no regrets.

Lulu played with her necklace that Johnny had given her for Christmas as she laid on the couch, waiting to hear news from Johnny. She was trying to remain calm, but it was hard. All she wanted was to have Johnny back home with her. Her phone rang and she sat up, reaching for it on the coffee table and answering quickly.

"Hello?" Lulu said, wishing she had looked at the caller ID first.

"Hey, beautiful," Johnny replied, the smile obvious in his voice.

"You sound happy," Lulu noted, trying not to get too excited.

"Well, I'm talking to the woman I love and I'm a free man," Johnny responded. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Why are you calling if it's all done?" Lulu asked. "Come home already."

"It's not all done," Johnny admitted. "But the hard part is over. I'm in complete control of the Zacchara empire."

"So what are you waiting for?" Lulu wondered.

"Trevor is filing the papers so they're official or something," Johnny explained. "He said it should only take about thirty minutes, so I'm meeting Jason and Diane in forty-five to finish everything up."

"Where are you now?" Lulu questioned.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Johnny laughed.

"I'm just nervous," Lulu muttered.

"I'm just driving while I wait," Johnny offered. "And speaking to you because I wanted to hear your voice."

"You could come by," Lulu suggested.

"No, if I come by right now I'll miss the meeting with Jason and Diane," Johnny chuckled. "Because as soon as I see you, I'm ravaging you."

"Is that all you can think about right now?" Lulu asked, blushing at his words.

"It wounds my pride a little that you're so focused on something else," Johnny replied.

"Johnny, as much as I love it when you ravage me, I can't think about that when you're at risk," Lulu sighed.

"Lu, I'm fine," Johnny said again.

"I won't know that for sure until you're here with me," Lulu said softly.

"If you want me to come by and put off the rest until tomorrow-" Johnny started.

"No," Lulu cut in. "I want it to all be over."

"Will you be okay while you wait?" Johnny asked. "Maybe you should go have coffee with Carly or something."

"No, I want to be here and waiting when it's all done," Lulu replied. "Just hurry."

"I will," Johnny promised. "I love you, wife."

"I'm not your wife yet," Lulu pointed out.

"I'm just testing it out," Johnny laughed.

"It sounds good," Lulu smiled.

"Perfect," Johnny corrected. "It sounds perfect."

"I love you, too, husband," Lulu said, not being able to stop herself.

"Perfect," Johnny repeated. "Bye, beautiful."

"Bye," Lulu muttered.

She held the phone to her chest and smiled. Husband and wife did sound perfect for the two of them.

Johnny pulled up to Jason's penthouse, the first time he was meeting him that wasn't in secret. He had nothing to hide anymore. He walked in the front door and made his way to the elevator quickly. The ride up went by slowly because Johnny was so anxious to get to the top and complete the deal. The elevator finally came to a stop and Johnny hurried over to Jason's door, knocking immediately.

"Hey," Jason said, opening the door.

"Hey," Johnny sighed. "Where's Diane?"

"On her way," Jason replied. "She couldn't draw up papers for you to sign stuff over to me until there were papers that proved everything was signed over to you."

"Makes sense," Johnny nodded. "I just hope it doesn't take much longer."

"Eager to get it done?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "I just called Lulu and she's even more eager than I am."

"I bet she wants to start planning that wedding," Jason noted.

"You know, I think I'm more excited about the wedding than she is," Johnny laughed. "She doesn't ever want to plan anything."

"You seem okay with that," Jason said with a surprised look on his face.

"I know it's because she's been focused on today," Johnny shrugged. "Once this is all over, I doubt I'll be able to keep her from trying to drag me to the nearest altar."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason wondered, laughing.

"I want her to have the wedding of her dreams, not just a quick ceremony," Johnny explained. "I want her to have the memories to look back on."

"She'll thank you for it," Jason predicted.

"I think so, too," Johnny agreed.

The door opened and Diane bustled in, carrying several files. Johnny felt a bit of deja vu as Diane began spreading papers out on Jason's coffee table. He couldn't fight the smile that crossed his face.

"Alright, Mr. Zacchara," Diane smiled. "You're about five signatures from you and five from Jason away from handing over your newly acquired business. I'm required to ask you if you want to have your own counsel present for this."

"Actually, I'm dumping Trevor as my attorney," Johnny muttered. "I was sort of hoping you would be my lawyer, should I need one anytime in the future."

"Why, of course, as long as you pay my retainer fee," Diane smiled.

"Of course," Johnny agreed.

"Good, we'll talk details later," Diane said, handing him a pen. "First, let's get these done."

"Yes, let's," Johnny said, taking a deep breath and signing the first paper.


	3. The Coffee Business

A/N - No Lulu in this chapter. But a lot happens! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – The Coffee Business**

It was done.

Finished.

Complete.

Johnny was officially and completely out of the mob and he couldn't have been happier. He smiled as Diane gathered up all of the papers he and Jason had just signed and put them in her briefcase.

"How does it feel?" Jason asked.

"Like I just got the biggest monkey in the world lifted off my back," Johnny said with a laugh.

"Well, the money for the business has already been wired to your account like we talked about," Jason informed him. "And, if you're ready, I'd like to go ahead and bring you into my legitimate coffee business."

"I should buy in," Johnny pointed out.

"We can discuss the money later," Jason shrugged. "I just want your name on the contracts immediately. If you're okay with that."

"Yeah, I guess," Johnny replied. "Do you have every-"

"I thought you two would never stop talking," Diane interceded. "Let's get these things done."

Diane handed Johnny and Jason more papers to make Johnny an official partner in the coffee business. They both signed where they were told and shook hands after they were done.

"So, we're all finished?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, Mr. Zacchara," Diane replied. "You and Jason can work out the price of your buy in to the business at your own pace. Just let me know when it does happen, so I can be sure and have a record of it."

"Thanks, Diane," Jason offered.

"Of course," Diane smiled. "I'm going to make everything that happened here official."

"Thank you," Johnny said as well as she walked out the door. "Wow."

"Hasn't sunk in yet, has it?" Jason asked.

"No," Johnny answered, shaking his head. "I just keep thinking about how much has changed. The night I met Lulu, I never thought a day like this would ever come. Part of the reason I was even in those woods was because I wanted one night of freedom before I eventually succumbed to my dad's lifestyle."

"Then you met her and your life got turned upside down," Jason said understandingly.

"You know, I doubt Lulu even realizes it," Johnny chuckled. "But tomorrow it's been exactly a year since we met."

"Really?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "I remember because as much as I told myself I could never see her again after that, I looked at the date so I would know. I knew that whether or not I did see her again, my life had changed because of her. And I wanted to remember the day it all happened."

"Do you have something special planned?" Jason asked.

"Just a little present I plan to give her," Johnny smiled.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you from her," Jason replied.

"Yeah, I better get going," Johnny said, standing up. "I still have to get all of my things from the mansion."

"You know, you don't have to move," Jason responded. "The house isn't included in the business."

"That place has nothing but bad memories for me," Johnny explained. "I want to leave there almost as much as I wanted out of the mob."

"So it's a whole new start," Jason noted, standing as well.

"Exactly," Johnny muttered. "Thank you, Jason. You've been so good to me and Lulu. We wouldn't be having this day if it wasn't for you and your plan."

"You give me too much credit," Jason sighed. "It was the love that the two of you share that got you here. I just supported you."

"Well, sometimes that support was all that kept us going," Johnny replied. "You believed in us when we doubted."

"You're dead set on thanking me, aren't you?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Johnny laughed. "Because I should."

"Fine," Jason chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Okay, I'm going to go," Johnny said, extending his hand.

"I'll call you in a couple of days about coffee details," Jason promised, shaking Johnny's hand.

"Looking forward to it," Johnny said, making his way to the door.

Johnny left Jason's apartment and took a minute to take a deep breath. He was only one stop away from going home to Lulu and completely leaving his old life behind.

Vaughn entered the Zacchara office, looking for Johnny. Trevor had informed him that today was the day Johnny officially took over the Zacchara organization and Vaughn wanted to be the first to congratulate him. It may be seen as sucking up, but it was what Vaughn was accustomed to. He had to be the most trustworthy guy in the organization and that meant starting early.

He waited in the office for a few minutes, but then decided to go looking for Johnny. Another guard had told Vaughn that Johnny was in the house, so Vaughn assumed he had gone upstairs to his room first before doing business. Vaughn walked upstairs and stopped just outside Johnny's room, knocking on the door.

"Johnny, you in there?" Vaughn called.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked, swinging the door open.

"I...uh...just wanted to con-congratulate you," Vaughn muttered, peering into Johnny's room.

"Thanks, Vaughn," Johnny smiled, going back to his suitcases. "I didn't think you'd be happy for me."

"What are you doing, Johnny?" Vaughn questioned.

"I'm moving out," Johnny said simply.

"Running the business is a full time job," Vaughn pointed out. "Now is hardly the time for you to move away."

"I guess that's my decision, now, isn't it?" Johnny countered.

"Where are you going?" Vaughn wondered.

"None of your business," Johnny answered.

"How will we reach you?" Vaughn asked.

"You don't need to reach me," Johnny replied.

"John, I'm confused," Vaughn started. "Trevor said that today you were taking over the Zacchara organization. What you're doing seems to be the exact opposite of that."

"Well, that should teach you to listen to Trevor," Johnny laughed, zipping up his suitcase.

Johnny picked up his two suitcases and walked past Vaughn. Shaking his head, Vaughn hurried into the room and found the closet completely empty. He checked all the drawers and noticed they were all bare as well. He ran downstairs and saw Johnny's car pull out of the driveway and speed away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Trevor's number as fast as he could.

"What do you want?" Trevor answered with a sigh.

"I think we have a situation," Vaughn replied.

"What kind of situation?" Trevor questioned.

"A bad one," Vaughn muttered. "John just left the Zacchara mansion. And he took everything with him."

Jason looked up from his work when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it, revealing Sonny in the hallway. Jason stepped back, allowing Sonny to enter and wondering why he was there.

"I thought about just calling, but I thought I should come by," Sonny said, turning back to face Jason.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I wanted you to know, I sort of understand what you're doing," Sonny replied. "At first, I didn't. But then I realized you were trying to give Johnny and Lulu something that you and I could never have."

"A normal life," Jason nodded.

"I still don't like it," Sonny shrugged. "I think trying to lead the Zacchara organization is a risk to your safety, but it's your choice."

"I appreciate you seeing things from my perspective," Jason muttered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sonny wondered.

"Sure," Jason replied.

"What do you see in Johnny that makes you think he's worth it?" Sonny questioned.

"A man who is completely in love with the girl of his dreams," Jason began. "A man who could have easily been swallowed up by the mob because of who his father is, but wasn't. A man who has been through hell and deserves to have some happiness. But most of all, I see a man who would risk it for me if I asked him to, which means I have to do the same for him."

"Wow," Sonny said, shaking his head. "I guess you know him better than I do."

"Yeah, I do," Jason said firmly.

"I guess I'll see you around," Sonny mumbled, heading for the door. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Sonny," Jason called as he closed the door.

Jason just shook his head to himself, knowing that the great friendship that had once existed between he and Sonny was forever gone. And okay with that fact because he had a great friendship with Johnny that would take its place.


	4. Finally Over

A/N – Dedication time: this goes out to the awesome Beth aka fly because...well she's awesome! And it's her birthday! Happy Birthday! Hope everyone likes and leaves me a review!

**Chapter 4 – Finally Over**

Anthony paced his cell with a smile on his face. Today, his son had finally made him proud. Johnny had been entitled, determined and power hungry. Everything Anthony had always wanted him to be. So when it was time to sign the papers over to Johnny, Anthony hadn't hesitated at all. Johnny was finally ready to head the Zacchara organization and there was no reason for Anthony to stand in his way. And Anthony actually didn't want to stand in his way. He wanted to give everything over to the son he loved so much. Anthony started to take a seat on his bed when the guard approached the cell.

"Zacchara, you have a visitor," the guard barked.

"Who is it?" Anthony questioned, stepping out of the cell.

"The attorney," the guard replied.

"Interesting," Anthony muttered, following the guard to the visitation room.

The guard opened the door and Anthony walked in, finding Trevor already waiting for him. Anthony frowned seeing Trevor's expression. Something was wrong and it definitely involved Johnny.

"If Corinthos did something to harm my son, I swear I'll-" Anthony began.

"No one hurt John," Trevor cut in. "But he hurt us."

"Excuse me?" Anthony asked.

"John played you," Trevor answered. "And me."

"What are you talking about?" Anthony wondered.

"Today, after you signed the business over to John, he signed it over to Jason Morgan," Trevor explained.

"He what?" Anthony yelled.

"He double crossed you," Trevor said angrily. "Betrayed you and the Zacchara organization."

"How is that possible?" Anthony questioned.

"He must have had a plan all along," Trevor sighed.

"Well, how can we stop this?" Anthony asked.

"There's nothing I can do," Trevor muttered. "You insisted on having me make sure everything was completely done and fool proof. That way no one could argue that John was head of the organization legally."

"But what about the papers he signed with Morgan?" Anthony questioned.

"Diane Miller made sure of the same thing," Trevor shrugged. "It's over Anthony. Johnny won this round."

Lulu heard tires in the driveway and she jumped up off the couch. She hurried to the door and flung it open, running immediately into Johnny's arms. He caught her and kissed her soundly, walking them back inside. He closed the door behind them and Lulu broke the kiss.

"Tell me everything," Lulu begged.

"There's not much to tell," Johnny laughed.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"Well, it went exactly the way we wanted it to," Johnny replied. "Basically the way I dreamed it up."

"Wow," Lulu smiled. "So, you're a free man?"

"I am," Johnny nodded. "No more mob business to drag us down."

"I'm so happy," Lulu said, hugging Johnny tightly.

"Well, I happen to be pretty happy, too," Johnny muttered, squeezing her against him.

"I can't believe it," Lulu whispered, pulling back. "We've waited for this and for some reason..."

"You never thought it would actually happen," Johnny filled in.

"It's not because I didn't believe in you or anything like that," Lulu said, leading him over to the couch. "I've just seen so many people try to get out and fail. I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up and then be disappointed."

"I'm not angry," Johnny replied, taking a seat.

"I know," Lulu sighed, falling into the couch next to him. "I just want you to know why."

"If I needed an explanation, I would ask," Johnny said, pulling her against him. "I love you enough to know that any kind of doubting or worry comes from a place of wanting the best for us."

"It's weird that you have so much faith in me," Lulu smiled.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because it's more than I have in myself," Lulu shrugged.

"Well, you have more faith in me than I have in myself," Johnny said, burying his face in her hair. "It only seems right."

Lulu snuggled against him and held him tightly. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and kept his face pressed against her golden hair. They sat there in silence, holding each other for almost an hour, just content to be normal and together for the first time since they met.

"Maybe I should bring in my suitcases," Johnny whispered finally.

"I don't ever want to move from this spot," Lulu replied.

"Not even to kiss me?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm," Lulu pondered. "Maybe for that."

"What about making love?" Johnny wondered.

"Definitely for that," Lulu laughed.

"But to let me get my stuff?" Johnny questioned.

"That's not very important," Lulu giggled, climbing into his lap. "You just made me way more interested in something else."

"What ever do you mean, wife?" Johnny asked.

"There you go, calling me wife again," Lulu muttered, kissing along his jaw.

"You better get used to it," Johnny advised.

"You used to always call me beautiful," Lulu noted, pulling back to look at him. "Is that over now?" 

"I can call you my beautiful wife," Johnny offered.

"The problem being-" Lulu started.

"Don't say we're not married," Johnny cut in. "It's only a matter of time."

"I know," Lulu smiled. "I was going to say the problem being that's sort of a mouthful."

"Oh," Johnny chuckled. "I guess I could alternate them."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out and I'll be happy either way," Lulu whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. "As long as you never call me Lesley Lu."

"What's wrong with your full name?" Johnny questioned.

"Nothing," Lulu answered. "Just don't ever call me by it."

"Whatever you say," Johnny relented. "Lesley Lu."

"Johnny!" Lulu said, swatting his chest.

"What?" Johnny asked, laughing at her. "Tell me why I can't call you that."

"Because I said so," Lulu replied.

"Not good enough, Lesley Lu," Johnny teased, tickling her sides.

"Stop," Lulu demanded, laughing and jumping up. "I'll tell you why, alright?"

"That's all I ask," Johnny smiled.

"When I was younger, I wasn't exactly normal looking," Lulu explained. "My nose was kind of shaped weird and other things. My whole life people had called me Lulu, but on the first day of school the new teachers would always call Lesley Spencer. When I was in third grade, I went to correct the teacher and explain that my name was Lesley Lu and everyone called me Lulu, but one of my classmates cut me off. A mean little girl who I hate to this day. She started calling me Lesley Lu Who, like those characters from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Everyone copied her and the entire year, that was all anyone called me."

"How could anyone ever treat you like that?" Johnny asked, standing up and pulling her close.

"I told you, I looked weird," Lulu replied.

"You're beautiful," Johnny said seriously. "Always. And I love you very much."

"You don't have to reassure me, I'm over it," Lulu smiled.

"You still hate being called that," Johnny pointed out. "Although, your dad calls you that a lot. Why doesn't that bother you?"

"I don't know," Lulu shrugged. "I guess I'm always just happy when he's around to talk to me at all."

"Well, I'm here forever," Johnny promised. "I just hope you don't get bored of me now that there's no drama in our lives."

"I'll never be bored of you," Lulu said, leaning up on her toes to look him in the eye. "I'm right where I want to be forever."

"Is this right where you want to be?" Johnny asked, leaning over and kissing her neck sensually. "Or is this where you want to be?"

"I think you're getting closer to right where I want to be," Lulu murmured, running her hands up his chest.

"Why don't we go to our bedroom and then I'll take you to right where you want to be?" Johnny suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Lulu replied, pressing a short kiss to his lips.

Johnny placed his hand beneath her knees and lifted her easily into his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and they celebrated their new found freedom together all night.


	5. Waking Up to Forever

A/N – This is the last chapter of Change! I'm not sure when the next part will be posted, but I can pretty much guarantee it depends on the amount of response I get to this chapter. If the readers seem to want it, then it will definitely happen much sooner! So, thank you for reading and please leave me a review!

**Chapter 5 – Waking Up to Forever**

Lulu frowned when she woke up, not feeling Johnny's arms around her. She rolled over and noticed the bed empty beside her, something that rarely happened. She certainly wasn't expecting to wake up alone the day after Johnny had been set free from the business. She had assumed they would spend the entire day in bed, practicing for their honeymoon. Sitting up and bringing the sheets to her body, Lulu looked around and smiled when she saw most of Johnny's clothes still on the floor. Anytime he left clothes on the floor, it meant he would be back soon.

"What are you doing up?" Johnny asked, freezing in the doorway.

Lulu glanced at him and noticed he was suspiciously keeping his hands behind his back. She gave him a look and he smiled at her in a way that always melted her heart. But it didn't keep her mind from wandering to whatever it was he was hiding behind his back.

"What are you holding behind your back?" Lulu questioned.

"I asked you first," Johnny pointed out.

"I could tell you weren't in bed with me and it woke me up," Lulu replied.

"That's sweet," Johnny smiled.

"Your turn to answer me," Lulu said, not allowing herself to be distracted.

"Why don't you close your eyes?" Johnny suggested.

"Did you get me a present?" Lulu wondered.

"Lulu, just close your eyes," Johnny repeated.

"You did," Lulu sighed. "You shouldn't have."

"Will you please just close your eyes?" Johnny begged. "My beautiful future wife."

Lulu shook her head, knowing she would never refuse him when he called her that. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. She felt Johnny sit down next to her on the edge of the bed and smiled when his fingers traced over her eyelids.

"Just checking," Johnny whispered, kissing her softly. "Wanted to make sure you weren't peeking."

"Why do I have my eyes closed?" Lulu asked.

"Because I have something to give you and I don't want you to see it coming," Johnny answered, kissing her again.

Lulu kissed him deeply and brought her hands to his face. She combed her fingers through his hair and then slipped them down to his neck. Her hands were running across his chest when he pulled out of the kiss and glared at her playfully. She still had her eyes closed, but she was smiling in guilt.

"You don't have to seduce me into giving it to you," Johnny muttered, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Lulu questioned.

"Open your eyes," Johnny breathed.

Lulu opened her eyes slowly and smiled immediately. Johnny was holding two tickets to the drive in movie theater. Lulu took the tickets from him and read the movie title in shock. She looked to Johnny who was smiling at her lovingly.

"I thought the drive in only showed the movies once like every five years," Lulu said slowly. "And we missed _The Wizard of Oz_ because you were in the hospital."

"Well, when you get shot on their property, they tend to do whatever you ask," Johnny laughed.

"Are you serious?" Lulu asked.

"Yes," Johnny nodded. "They're actually opening up the whole place just for us and anyone else you may want to invite. I was thinking we could take Cam and Spencer for sure. I think it would be fun to watch it with them."

"Johnny, this is amazing," Lulu smiled, pulling him into a hug. "But why did you get me something to celebrate the day when you left the business for good?"

"Because I love you," Johnny replied. "And I wanted to recognize that I've loved you for an entire year now."

"A year...today is..." Lulu said softly, pulling away.

"It's the anniversary of the day we met," Johnny smiled.

"I can't believe you remember that," Lulu muttered.

"You changed my life," Johnny said, placing a hand on her cheek. "That makes it the most memorable day ever to me."

"I love you," Lulu whispered, leaning in to kiss him. "I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much until I met you."

"I love you, too," Johnny breathed. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Lulu kissed him again and he pulled away instantly.

"I need to put the tickets away first," Johnny chuckled. "I would hate to have them destroyed in the bed sheets."

"Hurry up," Lulu demanded, kissing his neck. "I'm ready to celebrate our one year anniversary."

Johnny quickly put the tickets in the drawer of the bed side table and smiled as Lulu began nibbling on his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so that he was on his back and she was sprawled on top of him.

"Happy anniversary, beautiful," Johnny smiled, tucking her disheveled hair behind her ears.

"Happy anniversary," Lulu replied, leaning down to kiss him.

Lucky knocked on Jason's door and it opened quickly. Jason stepped back and Lucky entered, looking around the penthouse.

"Why did you want to see me?" Lucky wondered.

"I just thought you should know that the plan worked," Jason shrugged. "Johnny is out of the mob."

"Since when?" Lucky asked.

"We signed the papers last night," Jason answered.

"That's great," Lucky smiled. "I bet Johnny was excited."

"He was," Jason confirmed. "But he said Lulu was even more anxious."

"She has no patience," Lucky laughed.

"I know," Jason replied. "Sometimes I wonder if Johnny really knows what he's getting himself in to with Lulu."

"What's disgustingly cute about them is that he does and loves every second of it," Lucky said, shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" Lulu pouted, grabbing Johnny before he could get out of bed completely. "I want more."

"You'll have more," Johnny replied, kissing her hand. "But first, I'm cooking you breakfast in bed."

"I'd rather just have you in bed," Lulu said coyly, pulling him to her. "With me."

"I have worked up an appetite this morning," Johnny smiled, kissing her neck. "And I want us to both be at full strength before we go another round."

"Fine," Lulu sighed, pushing him off her. "But you stay in bed, I'm cooking."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I didn't get you anything for our anniversary, so it's time for me to do something for you," Lulu explained, trying to get up.

"I don't think so, wife," Johnny replied, forcing her to remain in bed. "I'm making the love of my life breakfast in bed and she is going to accept it."

"But-" Lulu protested and Johnny cut her off with a kiss.

"But, Johnny, that's too sweet of you," Johnny said, doing his best Lulu voice and then switching to his own. "I know, beautiful, but I want you to know exactly how much you mean to me and that means doing things like this for the rest of our lives."

"How am I supposed to keep up with all of the nice things you do for me?" Lulu asked.

"I'm the one trying to keep up with you," Johnny smiled, caressing her face. "You gave me everything I have right now and no matter what, I can't repay you for that."

"You already have," Lulu argued. "I wouldn't know happiness without you."

"Are we having a fight about who did more for who?" Johnny wondered.

"I think so," Lulu giggled.

"Let's call it a draw," Johnny suggested. "And compromise on breakfast."

"I'm listening," Lulu replied.

"You stay in bed and get a little more sleep while I make breakfast," Johnny began. "Then, when I finish, I'll bring it in and you can feed me."

"Fine," Lulu sighed. "What are you making us?"

"Well, the last thing I learned from the cook before leaving the house was blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes," Johnny answered. "I bought stuff for both, so which do you want?"

"Hmm," Lulu murmured.

"Both, got it," Johnny smiled, kissing her softly.

"Johnny," Lulu whispered.

"Yes?" Johnny asked.

"I love you," Lulu said, brushing her lips against his. "This has been the best year of my life."

"And it's only the start," Johnny muttered, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Johnny finally got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. He worked quickly to put the food together and arranged two plates, one piled with blueberry pancakes and the other with chocolate chip pancakes. He placed the plates on a tray and then poured two cups of coffee and added them to the tray. He grabbed silverware and napkins, loaded them on the tray and carried the tray back to the bedroom. Lulu was sitting up in bed and smiling at him, obviously waiting for him the entire time he was gone.

"I told you to get more sleep," Johnny said, placing the tray in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep when I could smell all that great food you were making for me," Lulu replied as Johnny climbed into bed beside her.

"You should try it before you say it's great," Johnny suggested, cutting her a bite of the blueberry pancakes and holding it up to her lips.

"I thought I was going to feed you," Lulu reminded him.

"You are," Johnny smiled, letting the fork fall back to the plate. "But you know how much I like to feed you. I'm not passing up the opportunity."

"I think that violates the terms of our compromise," Lulu said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I think," Johnny whispered in her ear. "You should have read the fine print."

"What else did the fine print say?" Lulu asked.

"That when these pancakes are gone, we're going to have the most amazing sex we've ever had," Johnny said, kissing her neck sensually.

"Give me that bite," Lulu demanded.

Johnny and Lulu took turns feeding each other and both plates of pancakes disappeared quickly. Lulu finished off the last of her coffee as Johnny moved the tray of empty dishes to the bedside table.

"I feel so rejuvenated," Lulu sighed, straddling Johnny's waist.

"Let's exhaust you all over again," Johnny smirked.

"You can't exhaust me," Lulu replied.

"Is that a challenge, wife?" Johnny wondered.

"You bet, husband," Lulu smiled.

Johnny smiled as well and crashed his lips to hers as they both prepared to show the other exactly how much stamina they had.


End file.
